The Prophet
by Demonic-Creature
Summary: She was the one who was supposed to kill the prophet and he was the prophet that was never supposed to exist. cinderxjay


The moons hung low in the night sky when it happened. The trees who were once dancing stopped, wind freezing at the change. The only thing that remained the same was lake tainted with crimson.

The lake was something that seemed to always be peaceful, never-changing so it came as no surprise that even now the bloody lake didn't change.

Legend said that the lake was this way because of the blood that ran deep in it. The blood of the god that would slit their wrists as rain poured down. It was said that this blood mingled with the water until it was all the same. The result being a lake made of blood – something near by villagers said was the reason the forest around it survived. The plants fed on the god blood in the lake in times of drought which is why the forest remained green even when water was scarce.

No villagers would use the lake to survive on. It was sacred, something only to be touched by someone chosen by the gods else they risk angering them. Those that did drink would say it tasted like water, plain, pure water. Though some would argue and say it had an iron taste in it, a taste of blood in the water and very few would say it had the taste of something magical.

So the lake remained undisturbed as everything around it froze, as if scared of what was to happen. And then it did happen. A disturbance in the lake, but not on the side – in the middle it started to bubble.

The bubbling increased, going faster, growing bigger, and spreading in a wider range before it grew calm again – just for a second. Then it emerged, thin and long, a face tilted upwards silver hair pulled back as red droplets fell.

High cheekbones rested on the face, eyes closed lightly and long eye lashes tickling the soft pale skin. The skin had no mark, no blemishes, nothing but the natural pale color. The nose was small, slightly turned upward at the tip before curving down to parting lips. A sharp inhale filled the air, shaky at first.

At the end of the inhale the head dipped down, chin sinking back into the bloody waters. A hand - thin and frail in looks – swiped away silver strands that fell in front of the face. Then, not skipping a second as the last strand of hair was tucked away startling blue eyes flew open, the pupil just a small slit.

Everything seemed to vanish, recede to hidden spots as the eyes flickered around, assessing the surroundings. Everything seemed to turn dark, horror almost tangible, and the fear overwhelming everything.

Then the blue-eyed creature moved and every inch it came closer to shore the more of its form that showed. The creature – demon – moved faster and as more and more of it appeared crimson armor started to form, wrapping itself snugly around the demons body.

The demons left hand curled into a fist, clutching something unseen before it slashed out in front of her. As crimson droplets fell they merged into warm, crimson steel that glinted in the moonlight. It all happened in a second, the hand now clutching the handle of a sword that had flashed through the air.

Her walking slowed as she assessed it, looking for mishaps in the metal. Once she dubbed it good enough she dropped it to her side and quickened her pace until her closed in feet touched dry land.

She didn't miss a beat, halting instantly, grip tightening on the handle as she brought the sword in front of her. Her other hand found its way there, holding it more gently than her left. Then she raised the sword, vertical and the handle being held higher than her head.

Without a thought the sword came crashing down, slicing the ground open before her. The sky gave a cry, lightning slicing through the sky, and thunder giving a terrifying boom.

The demons head rose, staring at the sky that became stormy, dark clouds rolling. Her eyes slid close as the first droplet of rain fell. Her face relaxed though a part of her still seemed attentive to things around her.

She suddenly stopped breathing, her entire body freezing before she came out with a stuttering gasp. Her body trembled and her head swung down.

A small smile danced on her lips tough, and the her voice rung out, a soft, singing sound - "Yes, Master."

Her impossibly blue eyes flung open again and she raised her head as the sky released all its tears.

"I will slay the Prophet."

**Constructive criticism is appreciated :) **

**So... is it interesting at all? (ignore the fact it doesn't really tell you anything)**


End file.
